


Families

by Pan_2000



Series: The era of prosperity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Temiri Blagg, Because they were besed on the canon grandparents, Bickering, F/M, Finn Calrissian, Finn is Reysexual, Fluff and Crack, It will have action later, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lando and Mara are OCs, Poe Dameron is still an ace, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Finnsexual, Smut, timejump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Ten years after the fall of the First Order, the Resistance has been used to peace. Even though Rey and Finn are now parents, they are still young enough for everything.Even to face the Dark Side incarnate.





	1. A new era

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had a different title, but it's a spoiler. When I reach the spoiler, I will put the original title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey have a good time. Poe and Jessika watch their child. Finn and Rey's children are learning history and being Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and families being families.
> 
> And history!

"QUICK, FINN! THRUST THAT LIGHTSABER OF YOURS BEFORE THE KIDS COME BACK FROM JEDI TRAINING!" 

"I AM COMING, I AM COMING!" 

Rey feels the air around her getting hot as Finn inserts his big, hard lightsaber into her glorious womanhood again and again, with the speed and force of a Jedi. 

"OH FORCE! DON'T STOP!"

"It's been a whole hour!"

"I! DON'T! CARE!"

After a little, the voices stop from the bedroom and the couple exits, having been dressed. "How long had we since we did this the last time?" 

"A year or so, Rey. So it would feel better than ever!"

"Yeah... let's shorten these stupid breaks. I was literally counting the days!" 

"Rey, your idea of permitting Jedi attachments was the greatest thing ever. You are truly worthy of being Grand Mistress!"

"Grand Mistress of the Jedi, Grand Mistress of our bedroom, Finn. All these years and you still look and feel good, Peanut." 

"You too, honey."

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Academy, Master Temiri trains Lando and Mara. They are sparring with him simultaneously. 

"Come on, Padawans! Your mother is the Grand Mistress after we lost Ashoka and your father saved her by killing a deity! Be worthy of being their children!"

Lando and Mara exchange a look. They really have to work as a team. Lando leaps at Temiri and the two have a saberlock. Temiri has the superior training and is a young adult, so he is winning despite the colossal amount of Lando's Midichlorians.

But Lando manages to hold his own for a bit. "Seems like I am improving!"

"Talking isn't a free action in a real fight. It might distract you."

"Yes, but..." 

Mara lifts Temiri with the Force and knocks him down.

"...it was to distract _you._"

Temiri chuckles. "That's clever. Nobody beat me since I became an adult. You see, I completed my training with Ashoka before she passed away and didn't spar with your mom for a long time. So, I was used to winning all the sparring matches. From tomorrow, since I am a sore loser, you two will fight me individually. You are a good team, but what will happen if the enemy splits you up? A Sith would try to separate you at all costs to beat you easily." 

"The Sith?" Mara asks. "But great-grandfather Anakin was the last of them and destroyed the Sith Order himself. About the things Mom and Dad faced, there is no enemy alive. Except for Eli Vanto, but he was reformed easily after Thrawn died." 

"Yeah, Eli was not evil, he just was loyal to Thrawn... who, while a bad guy, still had honor and standards."

"Did the First Order have an actually evil officer who didn't use the Dark Side?" 

"Lando, they had plenty. The worst of them was Hux. A slavery apologist, ruthless, sneaky, cunning... almost as cruel as the Knights of Ren. If he was as smart as Thrawn, he would have been a very serious threat to the Galaxy. He wasn't the top at competence... but he was sly enough to back himself up." 

"Is it right that the deceased Uncle Ben tried to molest Mom, Temiri?" 

"More than once. But, if I was your mother, I wouldn't say these things to children. One of the biggest motives for Ben to turn into the fucked-up thing he was was the knowledge that Anakin was a Sith for a long time."

"So? Anakin learned that he was wrong! In the end, he saved his son from the monstrous Palpatine!"

"Ben saved Rey from Snoke, his own Palpatine... only to take his place and attempt to manipulate your mother, Lando. You know what? There are people, mostly those who support your father, who refuse to call Ben part of your family with the excuse that he had the Skywalker blood from the mother. The real reason was that they find him and his actions too atrocious."

Mara changes the subject. "Master, when do we get to become Knights?" 

"Normally, this shall happen in two years. But I was knighted early because I helped complete an important mission that included destroying an army of mutants invading Coruscant."

"What made you become a Jedi?" 

"Listen, Lando... your grandfather, Luke, was a great hero. He stymied all the Knights of Ren single-handedly! I had only heard about those legends... until your parents and their friend, Rose Tico, destroyed Canto Bight and freed all the slaves. 

About Rose... don't listen to your mother. Your mother never liked Rose much. I found her very sweet and caring. Along with your dad, she inspired me to rebel against the slavers who held me captive."

"FORCE!" Mara yells. "You never told us that you were a slave as a little child!"

"First of all, I am not proud of it. Second, I am only telling you because you had your tenth birthday three months ago. Now a last task and you can go home." 

Temiri uses the Force to throw two metal rods at the twins without warning. They use their lightsabers to cut the rods to four pieces each. "Good. You need some more practice, the Force is with you, but you are not Jedi yet."

"And how many slashes do we need?" 

Temiri closes his eye to Kiara, his Jedi girlfriend, who also throws a metal rod to Temiri after he has his back turned. He turns to the rod and cuts it to seven pieces of the same length each.

"This is what a fully trained Jedi can do. Seven pieces. Only once did I manage to create eight, with luck and warning. My level is this. Luke Skywalker missed the bar the very first time, but managed twenty pieces as a master. Dismissed, come back tomorrow!"

Lando calls Finn and Rey. "Mom, Dad, we finished! Please, come to take us!"

Shortly after, Rey flies the Falcon along with Finn and Chewbacca. "Hello, my little blessings! How did the lesson go?" 

After the kids hug their mother, Mara answers. "We are not Jedi yet, but we managed to beat Temiri as a team and he said he will make his lessons harder. We also talked about Uncle Ben..."

Rey glares at her daughter. "Mara, we don't talk about the abomination."

Lando, who should have known better, asks he mother:

"Why don't you like Rose? Temiri said she was a sweet and caring woman."

"Because she was obsessed with your father."

Finn steps forward. "If not for that obsession, Rey, neither I not the children would have existed. And Temiri could have still been a slave. And she crippled the enemy armada."

"We will speak later about her, Finn. Today is not a day to quarrel."

"Which day is a day to quarrel?" 

Mara interrupts. "Mom, Dad, what is 'obsession?'?" 

"We will tell you later." 

Meanwhile, in another house, Chief Poe and Officer Jessika watch their child, Biggs, as he plays with a toy X-Wing. 

"Whee! I am Biggs Dameron, the best pilot of the Galaxy! Dad, when I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

"Believe me, Biggs... you do not want to end up just like me. Or my friends, even Finn and Rey. You want to live peacefully."

Jessika pecks Poe's cheek. "He maybe wants to be as skilled as you. I get him. But to be honest, being the second best pilot in the Galaxy isn't bad either."

"For you, Jess. I am stuck in the first place."

"Not for long. Tonight, we are all about to race."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the names Lando and Mara? 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK!


	2. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the New Jedi Order grows powerful, two old enemies conspire to destroy it. What is the force behind them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring Jessika, Poe, Rey and... Spoiler.

"And Poe wins the podrace again!" Stockles Ackbar, son of Gial Ackbar, announces. "Well, how predictable. Since we gave the Underworld's forces the boot, there has never been a chance for Poe to abandon the race." 

Plenty of fangirls gather around Poe Dameron and start asking for autographs. Poe eagerly gives plenty of them. The girls start squealing. 

Jessika is getting jealous... until she has to give autographs to some fanboys. Being a prominent runner-up has its advantages. 

Of course, she is sad because most of the other competitors are dead. Kare', Mecc and especially poor Snap... shame that only Finn got restored to life.

At least their deaths were not for nothing. Not many teams could brag that they obliterated the most powerful and dangerous supernatural horde, which had an alliance with the Sith themselves.

She still can't believe they made it past not only Kylo Ren, who turned into a powerful demon along with his Elites, but Emperor Palpatine himself... and those were the _penultimate_ challenge!

And now both Poe and she are alive... and they even have a child! They always wanted just that. A peaceful life. Unlike Poe, she was happy when her job never had any events.

Poe, on the other hand, enjoyed finding and defeating criminals. His last major feat was to find three slavers who were also good pilots and shoot all of them down.

He never bragged about that because it's not on par with blowing up Starkiller Base, giving Grand Admiral Thrawn trouble, using a ship to ram a high-ranking fiend and save Jessika and finally killing the strongest Knight of Ren. Granted, said enemy wasn't the most smart or skilled, just the strongest.

Biggs hugs his parents. "You two are the best parents in the whole Galaxy!"

"All children say that when the parents are not scolding them." Jessika replies as she is stating a fact.

"That's right. Lando and Mara always say how their parents are better than you two."

"That's nothing." Poe replies. "Their parents are just our friends. Even though some people want to see me with Rey, or especially Finn!"

Biggs chuckles. "Can a man... be in love with another man?" 

"Absolutely! Personally, I am not, but I tolerate those who are unless they have a crush on me or use it to get away with being monsters... yeah, people will use anything they claim to be just to deflect criticism."

"And how do I know you don't secretly love Finn, for example?" Biggs asks, irritating his mom.

Poe smiles. "You don't need proof. You exist."

Jessika interrupts. "This is a conversation we shouldn't have in public. Even Suralinda wasn't trustworthy enough to not spill bullshit about our relationship, along with what should be hidden. I don't trust any journalist."

"Yeah, sadly fame brings these pests who bombard you with pointless questions. I remember one journalist who asked Rey if she didn't love Finn and wanted to be with Ben instead. She responded that strangling someone slowly or cutting them to pieces for being a huge dick is not love.

When the journalist asked if she just attacked Ben out of love, Rey simply punched her in the face. With love."

After Poe Dameron finishes, he drives his son home, while Jessika drives her own ship. There, BB-8 awaits them. In front of the small droid is an unconscious thief. 

Poe scoffs. "This is why I make you stay in the house. You are actually pretty damn effective in combat." 

He does a thumbs up, which BB-8 returns with the torch. Poe proceeds to arrest the thief and escort him to the intergalactic jail.

Elsewhere, in Dathomir, two tombs are split open. Asaj Ventress and Savage Oppress are back to life. 

"Wh... what happened?" Savage Oppress asks.

"No idea. We are in the flesh again. But I have no idea why. I don't know anyone who could have done that." 

"Maul told me about some Plagueis while I was in Hell. He could actually revive the dead and create life from scratch. He might as well be the father of that blasted Anakin Skywalker!"

"Really? I had no idea. About Anakin, shame that he killed Kenobi. If I couldn't defeat him, I wouldn't let anybody else. And then Vader just killed him." 

Suddenly, an eerie voice is heard. **"DARTH PLAGUEIS WAS NOTHING BUT A MERE MORTAL WHO JUST HAD WAY TOO MUCH POWER AND THOUGHT THE DARK SIDE WAS A TOY. HE COULD SAVE OTHERS, BUT NOT HIMSELF. I AM SUPERIOR TO HIM IN EVERY WAY."**

"And who are you? Do I know you?" Asajj asks in fear and mild curiosity.

**"YES. YOU WORSHIP ME, ALONG WITH MY SISTER. WE DIED, BUT WHEN THE PROPHECY WAS FULFILLED, THE FAMILY WAS RESTORED."**

"The only male deity I ever worshipped is the Fanged God!" Savage Oppress raises his fist. "And I don't think the Winged Goddess is his sister!"

**"YES, YES, SHE IS MY SISTER, MORTAL. LISTEN. THE NEW JEDI ORDER HAS BECOME STRONG. BUT, IF YOU GET ME OUT OF MY HOME DIMENSION, I SHALL REWARD YOU GREATLY. THIS IS YOUR GOAL."**

"But..." Asajj interrupts. "... the Jedi will try to stop us."

**"INDEED. IF THEY DO SO... MAKE. THEM. PAY."**

Speaking of the New Jedi Order, the next day Mara spars with Temiri alone. She manages to last a couple of rounds, but in the end loses. Temiri feels quite satisfied. "Now I also want to fight your brother." 

Lando doesn't fare any better. After he loses, he challenges Kiara in a sparring match. 

Kiara enthusiastically accepts. "Glad Temiri isn't the only one training the Grand Mistress' children. I almost feel insulted that I don't have many chances to train you and your sister."

"Mistress Kiara, we aren't special because of our mother, or even because of our father. If I want to be praised for something, let it be my own skills."

"Not even for their parenting? Seems like they were good at upbringing." 

Lando charges at Kiara, but after she plays defensively for one round, she manages to parry some blows and disarm Lando. He Force Pushes her, but she doesn't get knocked down and doesn't lose the match. 

She lets him retrieve his weapon with the Force. "Come on! Pull! Feel the saber moving towards you!"

Lando struggles a bit, but manages to retrieve his training saber and charges again. Kiara swiftly dodges the slashes and with a mild Force Push knocks Lando down. "You are skilled, but still have your limits. Like everyone else."

"When will I be the perfect Jedi?" 

"Never. There is no such thing. Luke and Yoda were legendary, but even they had flaws."

"Some people say that Rey is too perfect."

"Your mother? She would be perfect if she was never jealous for Rose or any other woman, had at least good judge of character, was a crack shot and had... oh wait, you are a child, you won't understand the other flaws. 

Also, she used to be smug and she has a hot temper."

Suddenly Kiara is knocked down by a Force Push. 

"WHAT? I HAVE NO HOT TEMPER!"

"Sorry, I was just explaining how you are not one of those supposedly perfect things. I could do the same for your husband, who had to earn his power and publicity, isn't a lightsaber expert and weak with the Force, will do the least pragmatic option for morality and can't use weapons at full power, while his mind is negatively affected. And I will let someone else judge my flaws, oh Grand Mistress."

Rey crosses her arms. "For starters, trashtalking someone's mom around her isn't a sign of pure Light."

"I tried to counter people trashtalking you."

"Yeah, you tried to put out a fire with gasoline. Tomorrow, you clean the toilets. Oh, and Temiri will also clean the floor the next day."

"Why?" 

"Because I heard something about you praising Rose and telling my own children I am not honest."

"Ok, Grand Mistress..."

"And, finally, you two spar with me simultaneously after you do your duties. May the Force be with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree with the bad guy choices?
> 
> Have uploaded Finn's Inferno for the last time because it will help you get this story and some jokes a bit better.
> 
> Next chapter will have the first fight. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey gather to see a Holofilm. Ventress and Oppress gather an army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some family fluff, some references to other franchises, some jokes from past stories, even some action! Can you ask for anything more?

Finn and Rey stand and watch a Holofilm. 

Mara chcukles. "Mom is watching Holofilms for boys."

Rey turns to Mara. "This one reminds me of me and Finn. While we were fighting Snoke and Kylo." 

The holofilm is Ratchet and Clank. The reason Rey and Finn love it so much is that one of the friends was a badass with a wrench, isolated in his own planet, who was feeling lonely, and didn't accept the call at first, but then he got disappointed by his idol and decided to be the hero himself. He was the stronger of the two, but arrogant. Finn really likes him.

The other was a robot created by the evil chairman to kill innocents, but something happened and the robot ended up defecting. After escaping from his murderous former comrades, he met his best friend, the aforementioned isolated alien, and he offered help first. He was driven by duty and really wanted to stop the evil chairman. He was the weaker of the two, but was smart, inspired other robots to rebel and could turn into a much stronger giant. Rey adores him.

The duo bickered, but in the end formed a close bond.

With Finn and Rey, since the difference is in the gender instead of the species, it managed to become something more. 

Finally, about the evil chairman, he was a supposedly well-intentioned extremist who created an army of slaves, controlling them with his propaganda. He was competent, ruthless and had about five planets destroyed with his superweapon. But he was disposed of quickly and easily by one of his subordinates, who took him out with a cheap shot.

The duo reach the point where the evil chairman tries to usher out a fake hero who realized that the villain is full of shit. Only for the real villain, Dr. Nefarious, to arrive and kick the fake hero out. 

I will let Rey narrate what happens next.

"Drek can't be betrayed! He can't be beaten! Nefarious raises his Sheepinator, ignites it... and STRIKES HIS TRUE ENEMY!" 

Finn bursts out laughing.

Mara doesn't get it.

"Don't worry, darling" Rey says "I will explain later..."

The duo watch the final showdown. 

Which ends with the bad guy blowing up, much to the satisfaction of Finn and especially Rey. 

"If only I could blow our Nefarious up..." 

"Hey, you still obliterated him. Twice! And more brutally, to be fair. I mean, making him strangle himself?" 

"It was well-deserved!" 

"Yeah, nobody brainwashes you into become his bride and gets away with being an asshole." 

Mara interrupts. "Language, Dad!"

"Mara, go to your room to play with Lando."

"He is busy playing that Hologame again. It's called..."

"Dad! I need help!"

"What's happening?" 

"I can't beat Ganon! Please help me!"

Finn grits his teeth, grabs his lightsaber and kicks the door open. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, TOUCH MY CHILD AND I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Relax, Dad, I just said this final boss is hard." Lando calms him down, not really knowing why Finn got that pissed. Finn has never played a Zelda hologame. 

"Lando, don't scare me like that. Don't worry, give the game to Daddy and just tell me how to do the moves. I know how to beat this guy." 

Some Dead Man's Volley, Light Arrows and sword strikes later, Finn manages to win, even though he took plenty of damage from the boss' Shadow Balls and trident. He played with passion that surprised even his own son. "Yahoo! Did you see that? Did you sed that?" 

And Finn gets out of the room, literally dancing.

"Finn? What happened?" Rey asks.

"It was just a game! It was just a game! He is not coming back!"

Rey leaves a sigh of relief. 

Yes, the demons are history... but there are some enemies lurking around. 

Dathomir, Temple of Mother Talzin. Asajj Vantress says some strange magic words and Savage Oppress fails to understand anything. 

"Ω Γιε του Μόρτις, ω Θεέ με τους κυνόδοντες, δώσε μου δύναμη να καλώ τα πνεύματά σου!"

After Ventress finishes her sentence, green energy surrounds her and her eyes also take a green glow. 

"The power of the Spirits is at my command! I will punish them all! Jedi, Sith Remnants, they are all going to pay!" Around her a hundred Shadow Apes emerge, along with plenty of Nightsister Spirits.

"What's your command, Masters?" 

Savage Oppress responds. "Find the Jedi. And destroy all of them."

"We shall obey."

One day later, Finn, Rey, Lando and Mara meet with Poe, Jessika, BB-8 and Biggs. And they go for a walk at Naboo. Finn approaches the field where the Gungans fought the droids, slightly outside of the capital. 

Even though it was destroyed by the Prince, who brought ruin by being there and using destructive attacks, it recently started flowering again, just like the entire New Republic which is growing strong with tremendous speed. 

Lyra, his sister, had done the first necessary steps, but even she didn't complete the resurrection of the system. She lost the elections to the even more competent Chancellor Marius. Naboo's senator, Livia, had voted for Lyra and so did many of Naboo's citizens, so Lyra's party, the Liberty Force, has headquarters on Naboo. Lyra married Stockles Ackbar, but they have no kids yet.

Meanwhile, in Ach-To, Temiri and Kiara manage to clean the entire Jedi Academy by themselves. Temiri calls Rey. "I am waiting for the sparring match." 

"First, call me Mistress Rey. Second, did you finish the punishment I gave you?" 

"Yes, I did."

"Happy to hear that! You have no other duties today."

Temiri turns to Kiara. "Let's spar with each other, since the Grand Mistress can't come today."

"Ok, Blagg. Thrust at me with everything you've got!"

The two clash training sabers and are fighting for three inconclusive rounds. Kiara pretends to go for the head, but actually goes for the legs. Temiri barely dodges, stumbles and loses his footing. Kiara lightly pokes him with her lightsaber and knocks him down.

"See, Temiri? I am better than you!"

"No, you are just lucky." 

Suddenly, a little Twi'lek girl rushes at the two. "Master Temiri, Mistress Kiara, we have a problem."

"What? Did someone get injured during the training with Master Dill?" 

"No! We are under attack!"

And, indeed, Nightsister Spirits are attacking the Padawans. The children struggle to fight them, but Dill uses his blue saber and cuts three of them down to size. Then he Force Pushes two of them back and destroys them with a Spin Attack.

Temiri and Kiara come rushing with their own lightsabers, which cut through spirits like butter. 

After the Dimensional War, the Jedi are also trained to fight demons, so even these spirits aren't something new for them.

The spirits hurl green energy balls and an Ewok Padawan gets knocked unconscious. 

"Waloo!" Temiri shouts as he charges at the horde of monsters. He deflects the energy balls with his lightsaber and the Force before destroying the monster hordes with his strongest slashes. 

But the enemy has some stronger beasts. Five Shadow Apes emerge. The Twi'lek Padawan, known as Ailen, charges at a Shadow Ape and stabs it with her lightsaber. She manages to draw it out with some effort, but the beast survives and punches her. 

Kiara leaps between them and cleaves the injured beast in two. Then she Force Pushes another Shadow Ape away from Dill, allowing him to focus on only one Ape and easily defeat it.

Two more Padawans, named Sora and Xian, destroy three spirits and try to freeze an Ape with the Force. They fail and the Ape lifts both of them from the necks. Which leads to Temiri using the Dark Side for the first time in his life, to twist the monster's neck 180 degrees, which makes it snap.

"You don't mess with a Jedi Master!"

Meanwhile, Kiara decapitates the Shadow Ape she pushed away from Dill, only for the last one to start brutally punching her. Beaten and bruised, Kiara barely finds the strength to Force Push the monster away from her... and right at Ailen, who stabs its ass.

The Shadow Ape starts hopping and screeching in pain, allowing Dill to throw his lightsaber and finish it off. "Primitive."

Temiri slashes five Spirits and the others flee.

Much later, Rey and Finn go to the new Jedi Temple to check out the Order. And they see them injured and the building damaged. However, there were no dead Padawans. 

"Temiri! Are you fine?" 

"Yes, Grand Mistress."

"Who attacked you?" 

"Terrible green spirits. And primates made of Darkness. They were hard, but we won."

"Excellent. And without deaths. Sorry for missing the action. But we never faced this kind of monster before. We faced the supernatural, but it wasn't like this."

Dill dashes to meet them. "These could be Nightsister Spirits. At least the green ones. The black ones aren't, and they aren't ordinary demons either. Who could be behind this?" 

"I don't know, Dill, but I really want to find out!"

On Dathomir, Savage Oppress and Asajj Ventress watch as a few spirits come back to them. 

"Did you destroy the New Jedi Order?" 

"No. They already became too strong. We also need to use our best troops."

"Why don't we just reveal ourselves to the Jedi? They will not believe we can come back to life. After all, we are not the real leaders, we are back just to do a favor to one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse."

"And what will we gain from that?" 

"Sometimes your brain is too complex. We are strong enough to fight off Jedi Masters!"

"Indeed, but if we lose, it will severely damage our cause. Plus, we need to fight them simultaneously. And our main cause is not to destroy the Jedi. It's to break that Seal of Mortis." 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Asajj and Savage Oppress use all of their power to break the seal... but even from the outside, only where it can be opened, it's too strong. 

Ventress is disappointed. "Why must everything be so hard? I hate when it happens. I hate it. Stay here, Oppress. If the Jedi attempt to counter, you lead our forces. I must speak with the almighty Fanged God."

"As you wish. Tell His Might that we need backup."

"Of course. He only sent the weakest of his army, it seems. But... why?" 

One hour later, on Naboo, Lyra practices with her new energy bow. She does fairly well. Her boyfriend, Stockles, offers her a challenge. 

"Let's play good guys and bad guys. You will try to shoot the targets that represent the bad guys. Don't shoot the good guys, it's a trap!"

The Bad Guys are represented by small bugs and Rodians with guns. The Good Guys with Resistance Troopers. Lyra does pretty well until she aims a little too low for a bug and hits a Good Guy.

"Try again."

"Ok..."

Elsewhere, Finn starts training again. 

Rey asks him about the difficulty level. "Want to fight Stormtroopers?" 

"No. Too easy, and they were my former comrades. 

Put Demons Level 2 for practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, the Ones are returning! With a bigger role than in Dimensional Chaos. 
> 
> Btw, shoutout to any Reylo shipper who has given me kudos! Even though I am an anti, I believe Reylos who are civil and respect those who disagree with them deserve my respect. And I happily welcome you to my saga, along with the Finnreys! 
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	4. Pot Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days later, the Resistance celebrates the destruction of the First Order and Hell. However, the Fanged God's ambitions do not involve peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To newcomers: before this story, there were two semi-separate series. The Dimensional War is the main series, speaking about the eponymous war.
> 
> Tales of the Resistance is a spin-off series, which covers important things before the Dimensional War, fluff, quizzes, even smut!

Rey wakes up the children!

"Lando! Mara! Please wake up!"

"Mom? Why did you wake us up so early?" 

"Because we have our celebration about the way we earned peace! Happy Pot Day!"

"Happy Pot Day, Mommy!" 

Both children hug their mother.

A bit later, Finn comes in his old battlesuit. "Hello, darling! Hello, my beloved children! Happy Pot Day!"

Pot Day is the day the Resistance destroyed the Underworld. As they call it, the Pots were no longer heating. 

Every year, some former Stormtrooper throws his trooper helmet into a lit pot to burn, symbolizing the legendary Stormtrooper Rebellion. 

Then Finn uses water to put out the fires in every single pot to show that the kingdom where the pots were always hot is no more. 

Every year, there is one more pot, so they can all remember how many years they have since they ended the war in their favor!

As they get prepared, in another corner of the Galaxy Ventress speaks to The Son. 

"Why did you only create your weakest soldiers? You are the most cunning of the Ones, you would know not to use only basic infantry against Jedi!"

The Fanged God's projection snorts. **"FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO MISLEAD THEM INTO THINKING THEY ARE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP THIS THREAT. I CAN ALWAYS CREATE MORE EXPENDABLES, SINCE THEY ARE MADE OF MY DARK MAGIC. **

** SECOND, I CAN'T SEND MY STRONGEST UNITS OUTSIDE OF MORTIS. THE SEAL IS STILL STRONG, UNAFFECTED BY YOUR VALIANT EFFORT TO BREAK IT. IF I WANT TO SEND AN ELITE FORCE, OR GET OUT OF HERE MYSELF, THE SEAL MUST BE WEAKENED. ONLY IF IT BREAKS COMPLETELY CAN I BE FINALLY FREE OF THIS DIMENSION.**

** I THINK THERE IS A WAY TO SET ME FREE. SPREAD DARKNESS. RESTORE THE SITH, SO THEY WILL TOY WITH THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE... AND MAKE ME STRONGER."**

"The Sith? No, no, no. I can't do that. The Sith manipulated both me and Oppress. They were behind our massacre by Grievous and made us Nightsisters and Nightbrothers mere pawns. They took Maul while he was a child from Mother Talzin and made him a monster! So evil that I had to cooperate with Kenobi to fight him!"

The Son glares daggers at Ventress, who feels as her own eyes are hurting. **"IS THAT SO? I LOVE HOW YOU SO CASUALLY MENTION TREASON. BUT IT'S OKAY, I WON'T PUNISH AN USEFUL ALLY. **

** OBI-WAN KENOBI... I REMEMBER HIM. HE ALWAYS THOUGHT THE LIGHT SIDE IS STRONGER BECAUSE IT HAS THE MORAL HIGH GROUND. I CAN SEE THE PAST... YES, THAT HIGH GROUND HELPED HIM DESTROY DARTH VADER IN HIS PRIME. THE ONE WHO WAS ABLE TO COMMAND BOTH ME AND MY SISTER. THE WINGED GODDESS ALWAYS SAID THAT BRAINS ARE SUPERIOR TO BRAWN..."**

"How... how do you know so much?" 

**"HAVE I MENTIONED THE FACT THAT I! AM! NO! MORTAL!? I THINK I DON'T NEED TO. I AM NOT JUST A POWERFUL DEMIGOD WITH IMPRESSIVE CONTROL OF THE DARK, WHO NEEDS TO TELL EVERYONE HE IS A GOD. I AM NOT DELUSIONAL, SO I DON'T TRY TO PERSUADE EVERYONE TO WORSHIP ME."**

"But I thought you represented pride, O Fanged God."

**"I DIDN'T SAY THAT I AM HUMBLE. IN FACT, BELIEVING YOU DON'T HAVE TO BOAST BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU ARE GREAT IS PRETTY MUCH PRIDE."**

"You have a point. But what should I do?" 

**"COMMIT DARK ACTS TO STRENGTHEN ME. WHEN I BECOME STRONG ENOUGH, I WILL FIND A WAY TO BE FREE."**

"But... how?" 

The Son leaves with no response.

Much later, Finn and Rey are in Coruscant, where a podrace happens and Poe unsurprisingly wins again. Then Rey brings the pots with the Force and BB-8 uses the torch to set them on fire.

When the tenth and final pot is lit, Lyra steps forward and makes a speech.

"Ten years ago we faced the worst the Dark could offer. Imperial Remnants, an order to replace the Sith, competent Admirals, witches, criminals, Sith, mutants and finally bloodlusted demons! 

They were powerful and merciless. But did we yield? No, not at all! If we lost, maybe the Galaxy would be enslaved, just like with Palpatine! Maybe we would be forced into oblivion! 

But does it matter in the end? No. Not at all! Because we fought back against the forces of Darkness and Chaos, managed to stop the First Order's atrocities and our best troops invaded the most evil of all kingdoms!

They fought a hard battle. We lost many great warriors today! Even my brother died in the battle, sacrificing himself to successfully destroy the Beast. But the forces of Light were grateful to him and restored him back to life.

Shame that the other victorious dead never came back. I hope this ceremony makes their souls happy.

Finn, put out the flames. Put out these pots, just how you and the rest of the Resistance put Hell out of the picture!"

First, ten former Stormtroopers throw their helmets into their pots, and then Finn uses water to extinquish all the fires in the pots.

"The pots are no longer on! Happy Pot Day!"

The crowd cheers. "HAPPY POT DAY!"

Finn rushes to the crowd and hugs Rey tightly. His feet aren't even touching the ground!

Then he goes to the children. Lando has some things in his mind. "Daddy, you never told us you died!"

"I wanted you to be old enough to know what really happened. Well, Lando, my final battle against the Prince... it didn't come without a prize.

Do you know why I charged in your room yesterday, when you struggled to beat that Hologame boss?" 

"You thought Ganondorf was real and tried to kill me."

"Well, he _was_ very very real. He was the Prince. The man who killed my father. The man who killed me. _And the man who killed you and your sister._"

"But... you are alive. Mara is alive. And you are not dead either!"

"It's a long story, little Lando. Remember what Mom said? About me going to a journey and leaving you behind for three months?" 

"Yes. Why did you do it?" 

"Because I had no choice. I actually lost the duel with Ganondorf due to a cheap shot. The entire Resistance fought bravely to defend me and the Galaxy. They managed to weaken both the Prince and his elite bodyguards... but he was way too strong.

He eventually reached me, even though he has been weakened greatly. And he tried to finish me off. Your mother was pregnant with you two and fought bravely.

She jumped to protect me and blocked part of the attack. Not all of it. It severely injured her and murdered you two. As a healer restored you back to life, I could only hear Ganondorf laughing.

And got enough strength out of anger to kill him with my own two hands! After a brutal duel, I managed to kill him by ripping his heart off. But alas, he was still strong. He had landed some nasty blows to me and briefly survived without his heart. I still managed to finish him off and escape his crumbling kingdom... but I died from my injuries shortly after. Did it matter? The Galaxy was no longer in danger!

Heaven was a great place. But when God, the ruler of Heaven, offered me to come back to life or become a powerful soldier of his, I had no choice.

I didn't want to fight anymore! I just wanted to see my babies with my own two eyes!"

"I heard legends about your enemy. But if I tell the kids in the Jedi Academy that my dad can destroy a demigod, they will think I am just bragging for attention!"

"And then Master Temiri will tell them the truth. He saw the final battle by hologram. Let me be frank: if I was lying, there would be no Pot Day."

Speaking of Master Temiri, he managed to find the source of the enemy attack from yesterday. He rushes to find Rey. "Those green spirits are from Nightsister Rituals! But the black ones are still a mystery... I have to call Rey and tell her the news."

He calls her twice. "Damn it... no response... ok, Temiri, you can do this. R2-D2, C-3PO, i need both of you! We are going to Dathomir to investigate the recent assault!"

"B... but Master Temiri, it's dangerous! I am afraid of evil spirits! That's why I stayed in Coruscant with you while Poe, Finn and Rey were busy hunting demons!"

"Don't worry, C-3PO! What could possibly go wrong?"

"The possiblities of being killed or maimed are 2000 to one." the protocol droid protests.

"Don't tell me the odds."

And the trio goes to the Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe I used the two OT droids much. So I am doing it now. 
> 
> Next chapter: More Mortis!
> 
> Happy Finnrey Friday!
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	5. Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temiri, R2-D2 and C-3P0 go to Dathomir to imvestigate who is behind the attack. It does not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fight scenes, backstory, explanation why the Daughter chose Finn of all people as the one to give some powers (and why Finn is awesome and Disney should stop wasting his potential), small tribute to Luke and using a photo of Episode 9 in the story!
> 
> Also, a little apology, but the Daughter is a hard character to write. She is the canon embodiment of Light, easy to make a Mary Sue. Tell me if I am good at writing her! Please!

Some hours later, Temiri Blagg, along with Luke's former droids, reach Dathomir. They are wandering until they reach the nearby Nightsister village.

To their surprise, the Nightsisters are quite friendly to them. A Nightsister pets R2-D2 as if he is a puppy, another two comment on C-3PO's look in a positive way and one offers to Temiri to make out in the bushes. Temiri politely declines.

"But why, young human? Are you a Jedi? Only a Jedi can have less emotions than a droid."

"Yes, but we are no longer like this. The old Jedi order focused on meaningless things which were destructive for their members. The New Jedi Order does not makes us emotionless plants. They teach us compassion. How to love." 

"So you finally learned from your mistakes. Whoever had the idea of the Light Side actually being Light Side and not the abomination it was deserves a statue."

"It was the great Luke Skywalker. Founder of the New Jedi Order. His daughter is now the Grand Mistress."

"Ok." The Nightsister turns to the rest of them. "I propose we build a statue to Luke Skywalker for respecting the will of the Winged Goddess!"

"Where?" 

"Right next to that of Darth Bane, the one who pleased the Fanged God by making the Sith more flexible."

"That's a good idea."

"Wait..." Temiri asks. "Fanged God and Winged Goddess? Who are they?" 

"The Son and Daughter of Mortis. The Daughter represents compassion, she is the Mother of Healing. The Son represents ferocity, he is the Father of Hunting. Both are essential for the Balance and create harmony together. But they have a strong sibling rivalry.

The Chosen One came to see them, but they ended up dying. Not for long, though. When Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Dark Emperor Palpatine he restored the Balance and our deities came back to life.

Later, when Kylo Ren, Anakin's grandson, killed Snoke, who wanted to exterminate both sides, and then awakened the Beast, Ganondorf, in a quest for power, the Winged Goddess did her best to prevent a galactic anihilation. The other heir of Anakin, Rey, had a good friend who always did what was right, even though he was called selfish, cowardly, traitorous. 

That man had very much humanity. So, after an ally of his saved his life but hurt him in the process, he risked his life to carry her to safety. Even the Winged Goddess was impressed. So she gave him dormant powers of a demigod. But he had to earn the power to control them. Before, he was a low-level Force Sensitive with an exceptionally good heart."

"So, Finn became the Demon-Eater because he was a good person and the Daughter gave him the potential to actually change the galaxy for the better because he really wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Well, makes sense. Who would stop a being that leeches from the evil of the others if not someone with no evil in his heart?" 

"Well, the Daughter was happy the Galaxy didn't blow up and she could help. But, the Son always wanted to escape his realm. To be free to do anything he pleases. And make a Multiverse ruled by strength." 

Temiri's eyes lighten up. "I got it! I know who is behind the recent attack! We gotta go! We are in big trouble!"

R2-D2 follows him, while C-3PO, despite his complaints, follows to protect his old droid friend. 

Elsewhere, Rey finally recieves Temiri's message.

"Finn! I am leaving. Temiri Blagg is in trouble!"

"I am coming with you!"

"You stay here and be with the children!"

"But I have to help! You know I am a reason you have two children, your freedom from Kylo and a head after the Battle of Naboo! And you tell me to stay back?" 

"Tell me, who is more expendable? Two young children? The man who killed a fearsome deity? Or a scavenger who came from nothing?" 

"The man who killed a fearsome deity! He is a former Stormtrooper with sanitation duties, while you are the leader of the New Jedi Order!"

"Whatever! You have, however, died twice for me! And got hurt so many times! All because of me! Just... let ME die so you can live, will you? Please! I have to go alone!" Rey hugs him and is about to cry.

"If I fail, please avenge my death! I want to put myself in grave danger for your safety without risking the lives of my children for once! Just once! Let me go alone! Temiri called ME! Just be safe and let me go! I can handle this! Even if not, you will still be alive!"

Finn lowers his head. "As you wish, Rey. May the Force be with you. And, if you fail... I am going to make every single of the culprits pay." 

"Don't worry about me, Finn. Don't worry." 

And Rey grabs an X-Wing and flies to Dathomir.

Finn wishes her good luck. After all, he did take the role of the hero when it mattered most. Rey is right, he shouldn't risk his life for her safety again.

Meanwhile, in Mortis, the Daughter is combing her hair and then creates some flowers to keep her some company. But then the flowers are set on fire by her brother. **"HA HA HA HA HA! NICE TO SEE MY SISTER TRYING TO GIVE LIFE TO THIS ROCK!"******

The Daughter giggles. _"I have bad news for you, brother. Inflammable flowers!"_

** ** **"I HAAAATE YOU! JUST KIDDING. ARE YOU READY, SISTER? SOON WE WILL SET OURSELVES FREE TO DO AS WE PLEASE!"**** **

_"Sorry. I can't do that. You will murder mortals. I can't risk you hurting even one of them! They deserve to live their lives, free of exploitation and harm. They aren't our livestock! We can live without using them!"_

** ** **"YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU INTERVENED, TRAINED THAT FORMER STORMTROOPER TO USE A POWER YOU GAVE HIM. IF NOT FOR THAT, THE PRINCE WOULD BE FREE TO MAKE THE MULTIVERSE PURE OF SIN AND INJUSTICE. BUT YOU HAD TO EMPOWER A SINGLE TRAITOR!"**** **

The Daughter is willing to justify her choice. _"Listen, brother. And listen carefully. The Prince would have caused death and misery. I had to help somebody. And Finn was perfect for the job! He had a pure heart, always willing to save others while raised in a den of evil, while being called selfish and a coward, while getting hurt plenty of times to save the skins of others. People even didn't want him to be with the one she loves because of Ganondorf's trickery, and because many people can't stomach people of different colors together. But he still tried to help others. _

_ His willpower impressed me. I did NOT interfere directly. I just rewarded him by letting him turn his willpower to strength, just as Ganondorf had hate as a source. I did not end the war for the Resistance. They ended it for everyone."___

_ _ The Son scoffs. His voice becomes slightly softer.**"Apart from that. First of all, there is nothing wrong with racial purity. Second, we were speaking about our freedom. If we break free, you can stop crimes by yourself. After all, you are responsible. And third, afraid your little pets will be hurt? **_ _

_ _ ** After all, you have to admit, mortals are cute pets."** _ _

The Daughter agrees. _"They are. But I don't abuse my pets. I play with them, I look after them..."_

**"And you would certainly make out with some of them... come on, I saw you toying with that Guardian when the Resistance came to our den!"**

_"Well, unlike you, I would ask them for consent. Not like you, whom Dad caught spying me in the shower."_

**"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"**

The Son leaves. A little later, he gets a call from Asajj. 

"O Fanged God, we have intruders."

**"DO NOT KILL THEM. I WILL TRY TO USE A VESSEL AND SACRIFICE PART OF MY POWER TEMPORARILY TO BREAK FREE. KILL THEM ALL AND I WILL SEND YOU TO THE RUINS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG."**

Meanwhile, Temiri, R2-D2 and C-3PO encounter Savage Oppress and four green Nightsister Spirits. Temiri effortlessly destroys the Spirits, much to the delight of Savage Oppress, because...

"Thank the Force and the Ones for the New Jedi Order! My brother and I always loved a good fight!"

Temiri blocks the first strike and does a backflip. 

"You must be the fabled Savage Oppress. I heard you are Darth Maul's bro. Didn't you two get betrayed by Palpatine?" 

"Palpatine? The man who killed me was Darth Sidious. And I heard Maul was restored plenty of times. But don't worry, our master felt he was revived enough and didn't restore him too. But enough talk! Have at you!"

In Hell, Savage Oppress had to fight all the time in the river, so he never stopped practicing. And he was trained to fight far before the Clone Wars. Temiri only started his training at the first Dimensional War. 

Surprisingly, Temiri is able to hold his own for a bit, but it's clear he has no chance to win against the savage Nightbrother. Especially since Oppress has a double lightsaber and enormous strength in the Force.

R2-D2 and C-3PO try to help, but Ventress appears before them with tremendous speed. The protocol droid panics, but his friend tries to taze Dooku's former apprentice. She effortlessly blocks the electricity with her saber and slashes the droid, knocking him out.

C-3PO discovers that pacifist protocol droids can get pissed and punches Ventress in her face. She spits a small drop of blood and proceeds to grab the droid.

Then she escapes with him, while Oppress forces Temiri in a saberlock and quickly wins before stabbing him in both knees and taking him along with the droid.

Temiri Blagg, R2-D2 and C-3PO are put in front of an altar. Asajj puts a finger under Temiri's chin. "Don't worry, young boy. We are ordered not to kill you. We need at least one of you alive and well."

"What? Are you going to ravish me or something?" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA no. You are... way too young. Instead, I need you to see if you are a good vessel."

The Son can use only a projection of himself and only one percent of his power outside of Mortis, just like his sister, but he can't physically be there. Now he needs to possess someone to get out of his home. 

And C-3PO suddenly trembles and screams as a dark cloud enters his memory. "Help me, R2-D2! Someone, help me!"

Temiri tries to react, but Asajj pins him down. 

Blagg breathes heavily while R2-D2 desperately bleeps. He managed to survive Asajj's slash. 

"BLEEEP! BLEEP?" 

"C-3PO! ARE YOU FINE?" 

**"I AM BETTER THAN FINE! IN FACT, I FEEL A FREEDOM I DIDN'T HAVE FOR THREE HUNDRED YEARS! THANK YOU, OPPRESS AND VENTRESS. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU BOTH!"**

And C-3PO turns, spotting blood red eyes.

R2-D2 bleeps constantly in fear, alienated by his friend's new voice and attitude.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Temiri murmurs.

Meanwhile, in Heaven, Kenobi has a headache. "I felt thousands, millions of screams in a moment, Anakin. As if the entire Multiverse said "oh shit" at the same time! Something is wrong. Something is dead wrong."

Anakin is also worried. "I can feel it too, Master. No. It can't be him. He had to lose his strength for me to kill him. Even the Prince could restrain me. And one of the voices screaming "oh shit" was me.

**WATCH OUT, GALAXY! THE FANGED GOD IS FREE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new title will be "The Fanged God"!
> 
> Inspired by red-eyed C-3PO.
> 
> Update: No, didn't forget the sequel. But I waited until TROS and the exams. And, even though TROS had some cool scenes (Palpatine was cool) I am sticking to my fanon too, and will start February. 
> 
> Key differences: **(Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker, Dimensional Chaos and Finn's Inferno if you care about the last two)**  
The Big Bad in the war that saved the Galaxy from the First Order was an evil deity, not Palpatine, and was slain by Finn after a lengthy duel.   
Finn has divine power here, because of the Daughter. He is actually even stronger than Rey, but can't use even half of his power at will.   
Kylo never got redeemed, he was defeated by Rey and killed. Sold his soul for power and revival, but Rey killed him again.  
The Force Bond between Kylo and Rey was nothing but Snoke's creation, and its true purpose would doom the Galaxy instead of saving it, because of all its unfortunate implications.  
The Knights of Ren had backstories.  
Snoke had a different backstory.  
What truly stopped the First Order was a Stormtrooper Rebellion, which did exist in TROS but wasn't as essential!  
The final battle was first in Artorias, where Finn learned about his family. The final final battle was in Cocytus, when the Resistance chased and killed the Big Bad of my series.  
Finn and Rey married.  
And Rey is a Skywalker.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


End file.
